The invention relates to improving combustion within the cylinders of an internal combustion engine by directing highly-combustive gases thereinto. In the past, gases such as hydrogen and oxygen have been introduced into internal combustion engines, usually by way of the intake manifold as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,876,879 and 3,074,390. One problem with these is that they must conduct an explosive mixture of hydrogen and oxygen gases some distance from their source to the manifold or other part of the engine. One of the objects of the present invention is to minimize this danger. In connection with the foregoing, the present invention conducts the separate gases to the combustion space, adjacent the point for ignition, thereby avoiding the possibility of explosion of a combustible mixture, and the invention further mixes them at the point of ignition to get the maximum benefit thereof as pre-combustion agents.
In the past there have been arrangements to introduce the pre-combustion gases into the cylinder adjacent the sparkplug. This has the disadvantages of requiring separate fittings into the engine and of separating the combustible mixture of gases from the sparkplug. An object of the present invention is to introduce the gases at the sparkplug electrodes where ignition can take place and the flame rapidly propagated throughout the combustion chamber.
It has also been proposed, to produce an explosive mixture of other gases into the cylinders to explode the hydrocarbon mixture therein, as in the Nissan patents typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,064. And an experimental plasma jet ignition has been proposed, as shown in Popular Science for September, 1979 discussing the work of Professor Oppenheim. This proposal, employing a generator for producing a plasma rather than a combustible mixture, requires a timing mechanism lest the plasma be continually delivered to the cylinders on other than the power strokes of the pistons. An object of the present invention is to avoid that kind of a problem. The amount of pre-combustion gases delivered in the present invention is small so that continuous delivery thereof could not make a significant difference, although the invention does not exclude timing the feed of the pre-combustion gases.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in combination with a spark ignition means, a chamber adjacent the engine cylinder into which ignitable pre-ignition gases may be introduced and mixed, ignited and expelled into the engine cylinder.
Other objects of the invention are to provide for the use of leaner fuel-air mixtures resulting in cleaner combustion and better fuel economy; for simplified carburetor design including elimination of the traditional choke; for elimination of knock and pre-ignition; for elimination of the rich mixtures and their effect on catalytic convertors and the atmosphere; for lowering the required ignition voltages giving cheaper, longer-lived ignition systems; and for permitting short-duration, high-power output where stored gases are used.